Imagine Loki Prompts
by wolfpawn
Summary: A series of One Shots Based on Prompts from the "Imagine Loki" page on Tumblr. Rating may change as more fics added.
1. Wake up

TITLE: Wake up!

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: One Shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine your good friend Loki, sitting beside you, poking you awake when you fall asleep during lectures.

RATING: Teen.

NOTES/WARNINGS: None.

"Right, last semester we focused on the Viking voyages and pillaging of Britain, this semester we are going to focus on their travels further west again to the smaller and somewhat formidable island of Ireland. We will again focus on their settlements there, taking note of areas that still retain their Viking names such as the city of Waterford, originally Waterfjord, the influences that their culture had on the native people, and the way that it remains somewhat embedded in the country still today.

Images flicked across the screen containing everything from political maps to Viking images and artefacts found across Ireland over the years. Around the lecture hall students added notes to their lecture material, some people commenting quietly on how they had Viking names even though their family were apparently Irish somewhere back the line. You took some notes, though you could barely see the pages in front of you, let alone the large lecture screen and your writing would require Tom Hanks in the DaVinci Code to decipher. You just hoped the notes were on the correct pages. Why in the name of Vahalla had you decided to take the latest train possible back to college after the weekend? Listening to your brother arguing with your dad at the dinner table was not worth the exhaustion you were suffering as a result of your head only reaching your pillow at 3am and it was barely passed 6:30 when you were in the shower preparing for today. All you could think about now was the 11am tutorial and study group where you had to partake in discussions on the material covered. The fear of being torn a new one by the tutor however was clearly not reason enough in your exhausted mind for your body to stay awake as your head and eyes droop slowly downward, too heavy to keep up.

The next thing your brain registers is an odd sensation against your side. You know it is just your best friend and favourite trickster Loki poking you with his pen; you swat the offending item away and try to continue sleeping. Then after a few failed attempts to get you to sit up, you feel a sudden sharp prod that both hurt and tickled. You gasp and nearly jump into the air, one arm flailing as it made contact with some part of the student on your other side. You turn around to apologise only to see the assaulted student is none other than the colleges star sports person Thor, staring at you in both shock and concern as to your sudden jolt. His friends Fandral and Hogun, as well as his girlfriend Sif were laughed into their hands and joked about him nearly pissing himself and jumping like he got electrocuted. You apologise profusely for a moment before turning the other direction to give Loki a scathing look. You are met with a face that is trying to look innocent and also trying not to burst out laughing simultaneously. "Loki!" you snarl quietly through gritted teeth and he loses the fight against the laughter and lets his head fall onto his folded arms, shoulders shaking with the force of his silent laughing.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us, Mr Friggason?" the lecturer asks, much of the hall now facing both you and Loki.

Your heart is pounding almost audibly as Loki raises his head, his face still red from laughing. "I am merely laughing at the ridiculous way in which some modern historians try to imply that the same men who drew out such works as the Book of Kells and the like would think to be foolish enough to use round towers, not as a look out post, but as a sort of fortification from attack against Viking marauders. As though these intelligent men would forego fleeing to safety to hide in the more conspicuous building for miles around, some reaching one hundred meters in height, with no real defence or means of escape. It's not as though curiosity and intrigue would not naturally cause Vikings to go and investigate these structures." He states.

You cannot but be impressed by Loki's ability to think on his feet at the response he came up with. His quickness of mind was always something that impressed you about him. The lecturer laughed at his analogy, and behind you, you could hear the thunderous rumbling of Thor's chuckles along with the laughter of other students.

"I am glad one of you noticed the severe error in modern logic regarding this matter, however, could you please refrain from distracting the lecture with your laugher." Loki nodded and raised his hand slightly as an apology, causing the lecturer to continue where he had left off.

You look sideways to see Loki's emerald green eyes meeting yours and a wide smug grin on his face. He leans closer to you "Well at least you are awake now, I think we need to get a coffee after this lecture, and since I saved your ass, you're buying." He whispered. You nod in agreement, laughing again at his on the spot answer.


	2. Declarations

TITLE: Declarations

CHAPTER NO. /ONE SHOT: One Shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:Imagine Loki , sadly confronting you one day, saying stuff like, "I see the way you look at him." and "I know how you feel about him. I understand." You are confused, and you ask him what he means. Then he tells you that he knows you are in love with Thor. You look at him shocked, as you are not in love with Thor at all. Then he goes on about how he's always the second choice, and he should have known better than to think that you could have ever cared about him as more than a friend in the first place. He apologizes for bothering you like this, and walks away with his head low. You quickly follow him, telling him to wait. He stops and turns around. You approach him put your hands gently onto his waist, and say nothing but "Loki, you're wrong." Then, he looks so happy, happier than he has in months, and he pulls you into a huge cuddle and holds you firm and eyes are a little teary, and he asks in a whisper,"Really?" You smile up at him and whisper back, "Really."

RATING: Teen.

NOTES/WARNINGS: None.

It was just a normal day on Asgard, it had been a few weeks since there had last been a battle and you had finally had time to spend with your friends and just train again. You laughed with Thor as you joined him in the walk from the training grounds as he made his way back to his chambers to bathe and as you headed to the library. Recalling how Fandral had become somewhat distracted by Sif merely readjusting her breastplate and it catching the Goddess of War's attention, leading to him fleeing from her around the arena as she chased him angrily caused Thor to require a pillar to lean against to remain standing while you leant on him. You both were so caught up in the laughter; you failed to see a shadow storm off further down the hall.

Finally you say your farewells and push open the door of the library. Its dark, with all the long drapes pulled even though it is the middle of the day. You just assume it is because none of the servants had thought to open them and head over to the first set and open them, and then you head for the second set.

"Don't bother." You jump at the voice as you had not realised another person had been in the library.

"Loki, you nearly sent me to Hela early." You laugh, seeing the shadowy outline of the younger prince, his head leaning on his hand. Then you notice his foul mood. You make for the sofa to sit across from him. "What is wrong with you my dear friend?"

"Nothing."

"Loki, you may be the God of Lies, but you know that in all of Asgard, there is none that can see your lies as well as I, so I will ask you again my friend, what ails the great Prince Loki? You have been the picture of misery these past few moons, and to be honest, I worry for you." You smile, hoping to achieve the desired result.

"I doubt you have lost sleep over it." He answers sourly, staring at the far wall.

"I have actually. I have wandered the gardens past midnight wondering why you are so glum. You are a dearest friend Loki." You know he can feel the sincerity in your words. "Thor and I agreed one moon that you do not seem your usual mischievous self."

"So Thor has been joining you in your moonlit excursions. I have no doubt you two had a wonderful time together. The Golden Prince and the Shield Maiden, all of Asgard will rejoice at the great announcement when it arrives." You wince at the sheer vitriol in his words, each landing on you as though filled with acid. Though you are also baffled as to what he is trying to imply.

"I am afraid I do not follow Loki."

"I see the way you look at him." He looks into your eyes. "I know how you feel about him. I understand. I am capable of recognising love." You cock your head in confusion like a puppy.

"The way I look at whom?"

"My most beloved brother of course, who else?" You are taken back at not just what Loki is saying, but the anger and another emotion you cannot put your finger on as he says it.

"Loki, I fear you are misinterpreting my feelings for Thor, I love him yes, but like a brother, and not in any other manner." You stare him directly in the eye, trying to get him to see every word is nothing but the truth.

"Do you think me witless? I saw you in the hallway no more than minutes ago, holding onto him laughing. Why would any woman bother with small, pathetic Loki when they can be with Thor? Strong, handsome Thor, future king of Asgard. For once, just once, I had hoped to be the first choice of another, but I have been such a fool to ever think I could win the heart of the most beautiful maiden of all of Asgard. I should have been satisfied with your friendship alone, rather than to think it could have led to more." You merely stand there, open-mouthed at this revelation. "I am sorry for wasting your precious time Shield Maiden, I will take my leave." He rose from the chair, nods his head, and walks out of the library while you still try to grasp what had just occurred.

Finally, your brain catches up with everything and you find yourself following the prince out of the library. You look to the left and then to the right, and see Loki walking swiftly towards his chambers. "Loki." You call, but he ignores you. You run to catch up. "LOKI!" you shout, the raven haired man turns, but he just looks at the floor, you cannot but notice the sadness in his eyes. You just place your arms on his waist slowly, causing him to look at your arms as they wrapped around him. After a few moments, he looks to your face, as though pleading for an explanation. "Loki, you're wrong." You smile sheepishly.

His face lights up as though in disbelief, as though nothing in the nine realms would ever mean as much to him. It is the happiest you have seen him in many moons. His arms snake around your body, holding you firmly close to him. His eyes are a little teary, and he asks in a whisper as though begging for confirmation. "Really?"

You smile up at him and whisper back, "Really."

Your teeth worry your bottom lip as he takes a moment to digest this before he places his curled index finger under your chin, tilting your head upwards. Your eyes follow cautiously. He leans slowly towards you, keeping a check on your eyes as he leant in further, gently placing his lips on yours; you reciprocate as soon as you feel his soft cool lips on yours.


	3. Deceptions

TITLE: Declarations

CHAPTER NO. /ONE SHOT: One Shot

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine finding out that Odin is in fact Loki in disguise and dropping subtle hints when Odin!Loki is in a meeting with Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three and you. Imagine them having no idea what you're on about and have Loki reveal himself to you once they have gone

RATING: G

NOTES/WARNINGS: Note, I mixed the Norse mythology in with the MCU version.

Thor spent most of his time between the realms these days. Protecting the nine realms and liaising with his father, troops and friends on Asgard and spending time with Jane Foster and the Avengers on Midgard. At present he was on Asgard, talking through the newest peace terms with the dwarves that now resided in the realm of Svartalfheim with Odin, The Warriors Three, Sif and you, the Shield Maiden. You all listened, Volstagg cursing when he did not like one of the terms, but none were all too harsh on Asgard, who had held the upper hand the entire time.

Odin nodded, seemingly bored, which caught your notice, normally such matters had always had the Allfather's upmost attention, much to the detriment of everything else, eating, sleeping, and if you were to be honest, even parenting. But there he sat, hand holding his bored head up, seemingly thinking of better things, and oddly looking around at all of you from time to time, as though searching for a particular reaction of some sort on any of your faces. You unconsciously stared too long for a moment and you realised the Allfather was looking directly back at you. It was then you saw it, but only for the slightest of moments, the one sky blue eye that Odin still had shimmered emerald green and then back to blue again. Your eyes widened, only one person you had ever met had had such green eyes, and you had spent so many hours looking into them, they would be engrained in your memory until you arrived at the great gates of Valhalla.

You bite your lips together and force your face back to neutral. Where was the Allfather? You needed to find out; it was your duty to Asgard. You remain silent as Thor continued to speak, and when he finally ceased, the imposter spoke.

"Well done my son, you are proving to be quite the diplomat." praised the King. You do everything in your power to not huff, it must have nearly choked him to say those words.

"Thank you father" beamed Thor. "They were reluctant at first, but seeing as they were in great need of assistance fixing the planet after the Dark Elves, we were able to make great progress once we discussed what we were able to offer them for their alliance."

Odin nodded. "Funny how others are willing to listen once they know what is in it for them, isn't it?" The other warriors chuckled.

"It is also important for them to see that the supposed 'witless oaf' of Asgard is a formidable diplomat as well as warrior." You add, smiling. The others look at you confused, Thor winks jokingly.

Odin just looks at you. Only one person ever called Thor that. "Indeed. We had better make arrangements to meet with the elves of Alfheim also, it is paramount they see that we see them as allies still."

"I will send a massager to Alfheim at once father, the sooner we meet with them, the better. They have always been at odds with the dwarves, so it is of the upmost importance to show them we would never break that trust" agreed Thor.

"Should someone go and find Heimdall and tell him to ready the Bifrost?" Fandral asks.

"Well unless anyone else here knows another way there." You ask almost acrimoniously.

The others seem to wonder as to your abruptness, but again it is Odin's reaction you are watching. You had travelled to Alfheim without the assistance of the Bifrost before, and only one other knew that, the one with whom you had travelled. He seemed somewhat perturbed. "Indeed, Fandral, if you would be so kind as to find him. Tell him not to delay; the messenger will be there within the hour." The blonde warrior rose from the table, nodded a bow to the Allfather, and left the room. "What other business needs to be attended to?"

Thor and the others seemed to ponder that thought for a moment, your eyes remain fixed on Odin. Then Thor finally speaks again. "We need to finish the repairs after Malekith."

"I think there was as much damage from you and Loki as there was from him." You laugh, the others join in agreement. "The throne room is still half in ruin and if my memory serves me correctly, it is due to your flying."

"Well I was clearly the better choice for driver, could you imagine the damage had Loki attempted it." Thor laughed for a moment, but then his face fell remembering his brother.

"Oh please, you know Loki more than likely knew how to drive something similar, he probably stole half the vehicles of Asgard over the years." You add. Odin shifts awkwardly in his chair.

"You seem to be sure of such things." Hogun noted.

"He was the God of Mischief, you merely have to pass children in the streets and you can hear them talking about wishing they could fly them, are you saying that with access to such things readily, Loki would never have attempted to?" you shrug. The others admit it was more than likely indeed. You again, knew that Loki had indeed done such things.

"Very well, we shall have it sorted." Dismissed Odin, as though trying to change the topic. "What else?"

"I suppose we had better sort his chambers." Thor adds sadly. "I will do that after I return from Alfheim." You look sadly at your friend, your eyes flick for a moment filled with anger to Odin.

"Leave them for now. It is not time enough yet." Odin commanded. "If what you said about his actions on Svartalfheim is true, he deserves at least some form of time of mourning. What else?" Again he was attempting to get off the topic of Loki.

"Nothing more that I can think of father."

"Well, in that case, feast and await the messenger from Alfheim. We shall discuss more soon, but there is no need at present." Odin dismissed you all and you all nod before lifting yourselves out of your chairs to leave. "Shield Maiden, I wish to discuss the matter of your father's illness with you, remain behind for a moment." You nod to the king and the others don't even look at you as they leave, assuming you will join them as soon as you are done.

You remain silent as they exit the room. "I hear he is still bed ridden." Odin asks. As soon as the door locks he alters the topic. "Why am I not surprised it was you that figured me out?" though the man in front of you looked like Odin, it was not his voice that emitted from the old king. In a moment a green light flashed and the man holding Gungnir was not the old king, but Loki.

"Tell me now what you have done with the Allfather?" you snap viciously.

"No harm has befallen Odin, you need not worry for him." You eye him suspiciously. "But I am very intrigued to know why you did not reveal my true identity to the others? Why say nothing but drop little hints for only me to understand?"

"I needed to be sure, I could hardly accuse the Allfather of being an imposter without conviction at the very least."

Loki holds both hands out, palms skywards, "Well now you have your confirmation Shield Maiden, what will you do with it now?" his face smug. You want to pull out your sword and hold it to his throat, you know you should, but you cannot. There is a part of you that forbids it. You cannot harm Loki, for to harm him is to harm a part of yourself. "So I ask again, why have you not called back my oaf of a brother and his seemingly just as witless friends?" You just swallow, unable to answer. His eyebrows raise. "You cannot be disloyal to me even now, can you?" he smiles wickedly. "Even after my attempts to kill my brother, destroy Jotenheim, enslave Midgard and rid Asgard of its 'true' king, the king you are sworn to protect, you cannot betray me." He laughs. "Oh this really is delicious." He walks towards you, your face equal parts relief at him not being dead and betrayal at what he was doing and him not telling you that he was alive. He places a hand under your chin and lifts it so you are looking him in the eye. "Of all the Gods for you to be bound to, I fear the Norms chose me as a cruel joke on you Sigyn. The Goddess of Fidelity, faithful and true to the God of Lies, Mischief and Chaos. Oh yes, such a cruel fate they have bestowed upon you."

You say nothing. You never do.


End file.
